Cold-Blooded
Cold-Blooded is a Tier 2 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. It is unlocked at level 25. This perk removes the player's thermal silhouette when viewed by thermal optics (but players can still be killed if seen through the scope), and makes players undetectable to all killstreak rewards. Players using Cold-Blooded will be invisible to the UAVs, Sentry Guns, Harriers and computer controlled Helicopters and simply will not be targeted (though players can still be killed by collateral damage from these sources). With Predator Missile, AC-130 and Chopper Gunners, players using this perk will still appear on the screen but they will not be highlighted by a red square, nor will the player's silhouette be white. Thus, the best strategy during one of these kill streak attacks is to simply stop moving as the black and white resolution for such attacks is poor and moving objects are much easier to see. Instead of appearing as bright white silhouettes through a Thermal Scope, Cold-Blooded players will appear as shades of gray similar to the environment. This may actually cause the player to be at a disadvantage on snow maps, as the gray has more contrast with the environment, whereas the white-hot silhouette of non-Cold Blooded players is much harder to spot against the white snow (of course, for this reason, most players choose not to use Thermal Scopes on winter maps, so the issue is often resolved). As they are not truly invisible, moving Cold-Blooded players are much easier to spot through thermal scopes than stationary ones. As most Thermal Scope users are more accustomed to bright white blots on the map, it is easy to pass right over a Cold-Blooded user. The Pro version prevents the red name and crosshairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are looking at the user. It is unlocked by destroying forty enemy killstreak rewards (of any kind, even UAVs) while using this perk. If a silencer is added this is very helpful to sniper classes, but bear in mind damage is reduced to the point where two shots are required anywhere to the body, unless playing hardcore. The perk is essential for the "ghosting" tactic, and the Pro version can assist in doing so. Tips *Cold-Blooded is extremely useful for anti-air classes, where it is usually used in conjunction with Scavenger and a Stinger. *With this perk it is not safe to stand next to someone without it during an enemy killstreak. They will be targeted and the player may be killed with them when they are hit. However, in friendly fire games, the player may be safer, as the average player will not attack players without red boxes since they will assume that the player is friendly. Because of this, players trying to shoot down enemy aircraft with Cold Blooded should stand away from team-mates. *Some players prefer to use Cold-Blooded on knifing classes instead of the usual Lightweight, as stealth is an important part of survival. *Cold-Blooded is useful for Ninja Defusing as well. Since Cold-Blooded hides the player from any form of detection besides physical contact, or through a heartbeat sensor if the player is not using Ninja, even if the enemy has called in a UAV recon, the player will not show up on radar. Without Cold-Blooded, the bomb planter could spot the player on the UAV while he is planting the bomb. If the planter were to catch this, the planter would turn around and either shoot the player to death, or stab the player. In addition to being hidden from radar, the Pro version of Cold-Blooded hides the players name and red cross-hair if the enemy is looking at the player, making it easy to hide in shadows around the map. *To get the Pro version of this perk more easily, in addition to titles and emblems associated with it, shoot at an Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, or Chopper Gunner which has already been destroyed by gunfire and is spinning out of control. Every bullet that hits counts as a destroyed enemy killstreak reward. Keep in mind, this is a glitch, and may be patched soon (confirmed patch coming with Stimulus Package DLC coming 30/3/10). *Destroying air support, disabling sentry guns, wiping out UAVs and even taking an opponent's care package will count towards Cold-Blooded Pro Trivia *The perk picture shows a lizard surrounded by snowflakes. *In reality, "Cold-Blooded" refers to an organism that cannot produce its own heat, referring to the fact that most of the weapons this perk blocks use body heat as a means of targeting. *There are three ways of obtaining the Pro version of this perk: shoot down enemy air support with a launcher, steal enemy care packages, or destroy enemy sentry guns. *There is a glitch which allows a player with this perk to collect points towards the challenges very easily. This requires the enemy to call in a Pave Low, Attack Helicopter, or Chopper Gunner. Once it has been destroyed shoot at it as it is falling out of the sky. For every bullet that hits it, it counts as 1 kill. It is quite possible to get 30-60 'kills' with an assault rifle or sub machine gun, or even 100+ with a rapid firing light machine gun such as the M240, or MG4, towards the Cold-Blooded Pro challenge this way for each helicopter. The helicopter has to be destroyed by bullets or by calling in an EMP, not a launcher (Stinger or Javelin) as it is completely blown up by these. However, the Harrier will not blow it up, so it can also be destroyed with a Harrier. A Silencer may want to be attached (no effect on the M240 and MG4 however) to hide the constant spraying from the enemy. Using an AT4 or RPG-7 to damage the helicopter first can help reduce the number of bullets required to destroy the helicopter, since they do not destroy the helicopter in one shot. *Some players lie on the ground constantly switching their weapon. To other players, it will seem like they are a dead body, although to the player it looks like they are partially taking out their weapon, to others it looks like they have no weapon in their hand. With pro, even if an enemy moves his cursor over the player they will not be able to see your name appear in red, adding to the effect. This is especially useful in domination, as a player can lie in a place that is completely in the open next to a flag and enemies won't shoot at them. *Using this perk in conjunction with Ninja makes the player undetectable to all electronic systems (Thermal, Heartbeat Sensors, UAVs, Radar, Killstreak Rewards) but still detectable by players through noise or sight. *When killed by a controllable killstreak (Predator Missile, AC-130, Chopper Gunner) it will depict you getting killed incorrectly, as it shows a red square around your body, even though you don't appear with the square on their monitor normally. *Team members using the Cold-Blooded perk will not appear as white on a friendly thermal scope. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2